Yokai Hunt
by Nura.Rikuo.1
Summary: A story about Rikuo being found out by his friends. Follow Rikuo as he puts up of being both human and yokai.


Hi! Im just new here but Im planning on writing stories bout Nurarihyon no Mago! I hope you like my stories. Im sorry if Im not writing always, Im only allowed to stay on the computer for 1hour. But I hope I make more than 10 Chapters. Enjoy!

**Yokai Rikuo: Hey you're just making this up aren't you?**

**Nura Rikuo 1: Uh. Duh?!**

**Yokai Rikuo: You don't own Nurarihyon no Mago!**

**Nura Rikuo 1: No! whoever said so?! Anyway guys, I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago. K BYE!**

* * *

.

.

.

The school bell had chimed at Nura Rikuo's school.

"Phew! The day's finnally ended hasn't it Nura-kun?", Kana-chan looked to Rikuo for a kind answer.

"It sure did!", Rikuo smiled at Kana, whom he knew that she hated the last period- math.

"Today's lesson was a bit hard don't you Nura-kun?", Kana asked , as she was putting her notebooks and books into her duffel bag. She then swung it on her shoulder and smiled at Rikuo.

"Yah, it was a bit hard now that you think about it...", Nura said, getting his bag. He looked at his watch and said,"Didn't know it was already 5! Well gotta go Kana-chan! Se ya tomo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, somebody put an arm around his shoulder and said excitedly,"Hey Nura-kun! Hey Ienaga-san! You guys ready for another meeting?" It was Kyosagi(Kyotsugu-kun)

"Umm.. Hey Kyosagi! You're having another meeting? sorry but can I skip this one?, Nura said as he put away Kyosagi's arm and walked hurriedly toward the door. But he wasn't able to pass because Shima, Yura, Torii and Maki were blocking the doorway. There was noone else but them in the room.

"That doesn't sopund like you Nura-kun! You always come to a meeting!", Torii said questioningly.

"Yah! Its nott like you misssing out on a meeting... Did something happen?", Yura asked, moving closer to Nura. Rikuo moved back and said,"Well, nothing! It's just that Grandpa will get angry if I go home late."

"Oh c'mon Nura-kun! Please?! It'll just be fast, I promise! C'mon!",Kyosagi pleaded. Nura sighed and gave up. He just have to apologize to Grandpa later... "Ok fine. But after the meeting, I'll be on my way home kay?"

They went to the rooftop and Rikuo began to sweat as the sun started set. He had a secret. A VERY big secret. In the morning, he seems to be an average-looking middle schooler. But at night, he becomes the Young Head of the Nura Clan. The clan was originally from Rikuo's grandpa, Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon is a petty yokai that goes into people's houses and drinks their tea. This, is the reason how Nurarihyon met Princess Youhime, who became his magical power-possesing wife. Rikuo's father, Rihan, was a demi-yokai(half yokai and half human). Rihan fell in love with a human named Wakana, thus, marrying her. But one day, while in the garden, young Rikuo watches as a young girl kills his father. She is Hagoromo Gitsune. So Nurarihyon decided to give the throne to young Rikuo. Rikuo's yokai self appears when trying to fight a yokai who was intending to hurt Kana-chan.

"Ummmm... Can we hurry? I don't wanna stand here just listening! I won't be able to catch the bus!", Rikuo found himself covering his mouth. He knew that any moment now, his yokai form would be taking place. He was VERY different **from** his yokai form:

1.) He was much more obedient than his yokai self

2.) His yokai self was way impatient than the human self

3.) (Day Rikuo gotta admit this!) His yokai self was cool + handsome + way older like 16 + girls are attracted

The rest of them looked shocked at Rikuo, who just put his head down in shame. "Sorry." , he mumbled. "It's okay. We know you just want to go home right? We forgive you.", Kana said putting an arm around Nura. Nura looked up again and smiled a small smile at Kana.

"Okay! I'll make this fast.", Kyotsugu said, rubbing his hands together. Everyone gathered around. Kyotsugu looked at them seriously and laughed. Then he got serious again and laughed. This went on for a few minutes and he finally said,"Okay. I've decided all of us are going to Mount Syujuji(I just made this up. You can't find this in the anime nor in the manga) to hunt for yokai! I mean how fun is that?!"

"Hunt? For yokai? That's ridiculous!", Shima said, shaking his head. "No it's not! C'mon Nura-kun! Help me out here!", Kyotsugu said, walking toward Nura. Nura smiled(fake) and said,"Well... It's not a bad idea you know? We could find ourselves some yokai and have a documentation."

The other thought about it for a minute while Rikuo kept looking out to the sun,_ Oh c'mon! Can't you set late today?!_

"Ok that settles it! We're going to Syujuji! I'll pick everyone up tomorrow then!", Kyotsugu clapped his hands together ad looked at the gang as they groaned. Ignoring them, he looked at Rikuo and smiled a small smile of thanks. Rikuo smiled and said, "Uhhhh... You don't need to pick me up. I know where the mountain is so I'll go there myself." Kyotsugu shrugged and replied, "Okay. Sure. But if you change your mind, give me a call. See you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

"What a perfect day for a yokai hunt!", Kyotsugu grinned as he turned form the view he was watching to his friends who woke up early that morning at 4 just to get there.

"Ugh! We could have just set out at 9!", Maki groaned, as she climbed out the van. Rikuo followed after her thinking the same thing.

"Well, I got excited! C'mon! why won't you guys get excited like I do?!", Kyotsugu sighed as he walked back to the van to get his tuff.


End file.
